Thomas And Friends: Sodor's fate is in your hands Caley
by MCgThomas
Summary: This is Based off TATMR. I own nothing. Caley has always hated Sodor, but when she is there on important business with her husband, bailey, so she must go.When there, Thomas calls her lady. she starts to wonder if she really is lady, but with diesel 10 out of the barge, Caley isn't safe, so its up to Thomas and his friends and bailey to save her In this all-New Thomas Adventure!
1. Chapter 1: the proposal and the call

Thomas & Friends: The Fate of Sodor's is in your hands Bailey!

Chapter 1: The proposal and the call.

October 5th, 2025 5:59:00pm

"I wonder if I should marry Caley, We talked about it before, but I don't think it's a good idea. I know the right way to do it to." He thought

October 5th, 2025 10:00:00

"Babe, your playing with your trains again, Are you coming to bed tonight?" Sighed Caley.

"Yes baby, I will. Just wait. I've got a question." I said with reassuring.

"What is it…" she said.

I pulled out the box with the ring inside it, kneeled down to one knee and opened the box saying, "Caley… I've been waiting to ask, Will you Marry Me?".

She smiled. "of course I will!"

"Alrighty. Well I love you. Be in bed soon!" I started to cry tears of Joy! I did not think she would say yes I thought to myself.

~Mysterious Call~

"Hello, is this Mr Dolan I presume ?".

"Why yes it is, who is this?" I said

"Sodor needs your help!"

"I'm on my way!" I replied.

3mins later

"Caley! Wake up!" I yelled

"What!" She sighrd.

"Dressed, We have Somewhere to be!" I said

Oh Lord, she thought to herself.

Next Chapter: The Trip.


	2. Chapter 2: The trip

Chapter 2:The Trip

"Where are we going at this time at Night?!" Said Caley, "its like 3 in the morning."

"I know baby. But we need to be on a train to Pennsylvania by 5. The airport's about two to three hours away, and we need to be in the Van in ten. Ok. So hurry up and pack. I'll be downstairs when you're done…ok. Love you! I said as i went downstairs.

As we got in the Van, we headed to the station.

Caley POV

Bailey wanted to go to the island of Sodor. Honestly I kinda liked the idea, but at the same time I was a little bit scared. Because I never left L.A since I got there.

"Baby are you sure this is a good idea? I'm just a little worried." I told Bailey and looked down at my black bag sitting on the floor. Bailey put three fingers under my chin and lifted my head up "We need out of this house. And besides, you have nothing to worry about. I'm right here with you.". He always knows how to cheer me up, we got in the car and got to a place I didn't really know. Which made me even more scared, but I didn't try to show it. Bailey went and got tickets for the train while I sat in the car. I just looked down at my feet. Or my shoes anyways. I heard Bailey tap on the window, he looked at me and waved the tickets around. I got out of the car with my bag and shut the car door behind me. I grabbed Bailey's hand and we walked into the train. I sat closer to the window. Bailey went to grab us some drinks, and I just sat there. Already missing home and what there was there. Bailey came back with two glasses of water and sat down. "The one other thing was beer, didn't want to get wasted. We wouldn't remember the sights." he said and handed me a glass. I took it, I took a sip and then looked back down at the ground. Bailey wrapped his arm around me in comfort, "I think your really going to like this island baby. It's beautiful, like you are." he said and kissed my forehead. "Whatever, I'm not beautiful." I said and laughed. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, I was a little tired from work the day before. I sat my glass on the cup holder beside me and looked at Bailey. "I love you." I told him, "I love you too gorgeous." he said. I just laughed and looked back out the window, and we were, near water? "The train's gonna crash babe!" I yelled and held on close to him. I squeezed his sweatshirt tightly, I felt his arms wrap around me. "I don't think we're going to wreak baby doll." he said,

Baileys POV

We stopped at at work shop. We got out as I told her to follow me. We walk to a buffer. And she said, "Were are we going!" she said "To the magic railroad" I said. "OH" said caley.

Caleys POV

I looked up and kissed his cheek. "You know there are times in life were I really hate you." I said and laid back were I was on his shoulder. He just laughed, "What's so funny?" I asked him and sat up. "The fact you say you hate me. When I know you don't." He said and caressed my cheek. And we walked through the last set of buffers. We walked along the sodor mainline. Then we came across a tank engine stopped at a signal. His name was Thomas.

Next chapter on the Magic railroad to sodor


	3. Chapter 3: On the Magic Railroad Sodor

Chapter 3. On the magic railroad to sodor.

Caleys POV

When we got to the island I dropped my bag, it was beautiful! "So, do you like it?" he laid his head on my should and I just stared. He took his head off my shoulder and I turned to him. "I love it!" I said and kissed him. "See I told you, I knew you would like it." he said and I grabbed my bag from the ground.

Bailey's POV

"Is that Thomas?" I asked her.

"What do you think. OF COURSE IT IS!" She yelled.

"Thomas?" I asked.

"Whose that," he said spooked "Thomas, its Bailey… and this is…" I said interrupted.

"Lady!?" He said shocked.

"Whose Lady? How am I her. I'm Caley!" she said.

"I'm for sure that you're Lady!" Said Thomas.

"No I'm not " Caley retorted. She was getting irritated.

"Well, I'm still going to call you lady!". He peeped.

"Well anyways Thomas, Can you give us a ride to Knapford?"

"What's Knapford!" She said curiously.

"It's the big station. And yes bailey I do. Hop in Annie. I'm heading back to Knapford to take my sodor sites train. Wanna join me with on my journey.

"Sure!" Me and Caley said at the same time .

We hoped on and headed to Knapford. And Caley fell asleep on my shoulder. Then we arrived the Thomas picked up site Sears. And when we stopped at Elsbridge station, Caley woke up, and we got off to go rent a car.

Caley's POV

We walked a little bit and saw multiple villages. I met some new people and we visited some shops too. We finally got a break when we got back on Thomas at Maron .

"I had fun today babe." I said to Bailey as I sat in the same seat as I did before.

"Did you? Didn't you say you didn't want to go at first?" Bailey said trying to make a really good point.

"We'll, I didn't. But then I saw the flat land, the beautiful ocean, the sand. Just everything about it was beautiful." I said and sat closer to him.

Next Chapter: A place to Stay.


	4. Chapter 4: A place to stay

Chapter 4: A place to Stay

Caley's POV

"So just like you are?" Bailey said. I didn't really have a come back so I just laughed. He put his hand behind my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. I stopped him as soon as our noses touched. "I love you." I told him and he said he loved me more. Even though he doesn't. He pulled me in again for a kiss and I let him kiss me this time. We talked for the rest of the ride, nothing really that interesting.

We were arriving back at the big station. Bailey said that we should stay at Brendan hotel. So we did. And as soon as we arrived, we thanked Thomas and headed to the hotel, we got a room, and walked in the room. We feel asleep as soon as we got on the bed..

The next morning, we awoke to the sound of a whistle, It was Thomas.

Bailey's POV

"Sorry were late Thomas." I told him cheerfully "What are we doing today"

"I'm taking you guys to meet my friends!" He peeped. "Good luck Caley, or should I say lady."

"Stop Calling Me That!" Caley said in a furious tone.

I chuckled playfully. "This is going to be funny!" Caley Punched me. "WTF Babe. I was just kidding. Geez"

"This isn't funny" She said.

So we hoped on Thomas and headed to Tidmouth Sheds..

"Ah… Home Sweet Home." Said Thomas happily. We hopped off Thomas. "Hey guys. This is Bailey….

Other engines- "WE KNOW WHO HE IS!".

Thomas finished, "and his wife lady."

"MY NAME IS CALEY!". Caley Yelled

"Calm down babe…" I said.

"She does look like Lady" Said Gordon.

"Yeah" Said James

"No she doesn't" said Henry

"Thank you Henry" she said.

"Wait." Said Emily. "What About the prophecy?"

"Oh Shit. Shit just got real!" Said James

"Oh Geez". Caley said.

Next Chapter: The Prophecy


End file.
